Kingdom Hearts Kitchen
by Leelee488512
Summary: This is a summer full of dares and beginnings,but the biggest dare is between Sora and Roxas-and a lot is on the line.Pride,a title,and to Sora...Kairi. What will happen in pastry school in Destiny Islands. Welcome to the Kingdom Hearts Kitchen.SorKai
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts Kitchen**

**By: Leelee488512**

**Chapter One: I Got 'Cha Babe!**

**"O**kay, three . . . two . . . one. . . EAT!" Kairi Eoin started the eating race between her two best friends- Sora Heart and Riku Rivera. Their mission was to eat as many spicy Doritos as they could before puking. There was a bucket next to each boy and a raincoat on Kairi. All she could do is ask that if anyone had the urge to throw up, tap out and take your bucket.

The boys were going at it with hotdogs made by Kairi a few minutes before. Some of them were too cold, and some were too hot depending on where in the microwave they were placed. So far there was a tie-Sora with ten dogs eaten and fifteen left, and the same for Riku. They both looked sick as dogs, but there was something so macho about not tapping out.

"Guys, maybe you should sto-"

"Kairi!" Both boys interrupted their friend as if to tell her that it wasn't the right time to stop.

She put her hands up in conform and pulled her highlighter yellow hood over her head. _**Nothing good will come out of this**_, she thought turning around. She couldn't look any longer.

The boys were still tied with two more hotdogs to go, and neither one wanted to tap out. Riku was pale, and Sora's eyes were red-true signs of sickness. But both boys had too much pride in themselves to give up. Giving up was girly, the thought as most males do.

Kairi turned around once again to see the boys looking even worse. Riku looked about passed out, his head was ducked and right hand was on his head, and the other stuffing half a hot dog into his mouth. Kairi knelt next to her guy friend and protectively put an arm around him.

"Seriously guys, it's time to stop."

"No," Sora panted taking a breath from the last hot dog he ate. "We both just have one more doggie to go . . . please, Kai."

She put her hand in her face, not saying a word. Once you get Sora started, you don't stop him at all. There was nothing more the girl could do anymore. The two boys stuffed their last hotdogs into their mouths and waited. After eating every hotdog the boys had to chew for ten seconds and then swallow without gagging or barfing.

The two were pretty tied until the ninth second. Kairi was betting on Riku to win- he hadn't been doing so recently-so she knelt next to him with the timer.

"Eight seconds," She smiled at Riku.

"Nine sec-"

Kairi was interrupted by the thickest, loudest barf of the century by Mister Riku Rivera. The vomit was brown, red, and for some odd reason green. It was also so strong that it went through the raincoat and through Kairi's blue _**Aloha!**_ Shirt that she had gotten when the group took a road trip to Honolulu, just one hundred miles from their treasured Destiny Islands, Hawaii.

Riku looked up at his friend, and was about to apologize when Kairi put her hand up.

"Nobody say a word."

"But, Kai-"

"_**NOT **_a word at all. I am going home to try and wash this . . . _violation_ off of my _**favorite **_tourist shirt." She said as she got up from her position and walked to the door with Sora following behind her.

He opened the door and gave her a chuckling good-bye while Riku's loud apologies did nothing to make the matter better. Just as Kairi was about to leave, Roxas Heart ran down the stairs to the door with his little sister, Annikah. He looked at both Kairi and Sora with an evil grin on his face like he was about to say something.

"Shut it, Roxy, or else I'll tell _everybody_ what happened when you saw Sylar kill Nathan while we were watching Heroes." The thirteen year old threatened her brother defending her other brother's friend.

"Kairi, you look pretty in that color?" She tried to find some way to compliment the other girl, but sizzled out.

Sora gave her this look that said 'Nice try' and she went to go to the Television.

"Sora, I personally think that you are the better twin." Annikah gave her older brother a kiss on the cheek and they both did their not so secret-secret handshake. They looked at each other and gave each other the "gun fingers" while saying simultaneously-

"_**I got 'cha babe"**_

* * *

**Okay, so this is my first KH fic in a looong time. I'm more focused on Avatar and Heroes at the moment-which reminds me...**

**Since the cast is in Hawaii, I am making an effort to put some Hawaiian words in. And, there are a lot of ties in the story, character wise. I will explain:**

**Sora Heart-twin brother:Roxas, Little brother+sister: Adam and Annikah, Big brother:Cloud**

**Kairi Eoin-older brother:Axel, Cousin: Namine' Mosley**

**Riku Rivera-little sister: Kenya, little brother: Chad (both adopted)**

**Hope you like so far. Review please and thank you :-)**

**God Bless, **

**Leelee488512**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts Kitchen**

**By:Leelee488512**

**Chapter Two: Oh, Ruby Blue**

"**I**beat Riku at something, yet again! Thank you thank you, my fellow Americans." Sora gave a mock bow to all of his friends at the Paopu Shack on the South Side of Destiny Islands. They all shared one of the large booths of the Shack.

"Oh, shut up. The only reason that I lost was because I couldn't keep that crap that you call food in my mouth. Kairi had to suffer from that-sorry, pua (flower in Hawaiian)."

"It is okay, my mom's ordering a new one for me as we speak." Kairi took a sip of her banana-strawberry smoothie as Sora kept on boasting.

"I bet that I could beat anyone at _anything_ at all. I am the master."

"Ha!" Roxas laughed out loud.

His sea blue eyes rolled over to his brother with a scoff. His brother was wrong about so many things. Roxas (or Annikah, Adam, and Cloud for that matter) could name many easy things that Sora could not do such as . . . successfully put dirty underwear in the hamper or tell Kairi how he really felt about her.

"What, Roxas, do you think that you could out do me at anything?" Sora retorted brushing his hand through his hair out of habit.

"Not _anything_, Sora, _everything_. And that includes my skills with the ladies, right Ms. Eoin-"

Sora would've jumped at his brother across the booth if Riku and Axel hadn't pulled him back. His dark blue eyes were on fire, and a sick little comment was boiling under his skin. He had never felt so much like Roxas. But, his temperature came back to normal as Sora re-inhibited his body.

"You wanna bet, _Roxy_?"

Roxas put his hand across the booth and shook his brother's hand.

"It's on; we do anything that Nami picks for us. Deal?"

"Deal! Namine', what are we doing?"

Namine' looked at everybody for guidance; she could not believe that her boyfriend had thrown her under the bus. What she would give to be invisible. She pulled on one of her blonde pigtail braids and bit her lip. What could both boys do that was worthy to dare? Why couldn't they all just get along?

"Uh, uh . . . why don't you guys, um, take a cooking-pastry class! You could do it with me so that I can watch you two!"

"A pastry class?" Both boys said at the exact same time.

Sweet, innocent, Namine' did not know the ways of men . . . boys. They expected something like eating grass or one-foot jumping to the extreme. But making cakes and cookies? What was that about?

Kairi saw the looks her cousin was getting and came to her defense. She put her arm around her and smiled.

"Well I think that that is a great idea. Pastry school at the Kingdom Kitchen won't be so hard and nobody will throw up on anything-plus, you get to eat all of your creations after school."

Sora's eyes flickered up at that. All he had wanted to do since the fourth grade was go out with Kairi. She would have none of it, though (not that he had asked her). Maybe taking this class wouldn't only get him another trophy, but some game as well.

"So, are you coming, Kai?" He asked as smoothly as he could, putting his hands behind his head and sitting in that chill way of his.

Roxas saw it immediately, and kicked his brother in the knee. He needed to focus on the task at hand. He could develop flirting skills after the class.

The Eoin's House

Axel Eoin sat in front of the T.V. watching a rerun of _Reading Rainbow_, he remembered the old times when he was four years old watching about different books. He couldn't believe it had been fifteen years. Nothing was as good as the year four. Fifteen years ago Kairi was one years old and the only downside to having her there was her crying. Now, she was a sixteen year old with lip gloss, nail polish, and . . . menstrual pads-oh, Lord in heaven.

Speaking of which, the teenager came walking into the living room. Her dark red hair was put up into messy bun, and she wore a white _**Phelps Phan **_T-Shirt with a pair of light blue jeans and white converse with blue laces. She didn't know that her older brother was home yet. Their uncle had picked him up early to surprise their parents. Kairi was at the Paopu Shack when her brother came home. The family thought that it would be a nice surprise for her to see him, so when Kairi opened the door and saw him sitting on their couch watching _Reading Rainbow_ while eating KFC-messily just to say-she was _very _surprised.

"Axel, you're here!" She yelled dropping her bag and running to the couch.

She wrapped her arms around him, which she later regretted and smiled. Axel going to college was the longest time that they had been apart from each other, and she missed her big brother.

"Well, you _are_ hugging me, right, little wahine (woman)?"

The sister playfully slapped him in the chest before looking at what he was doing. He had a chicken leg in one hand, her waist in the other, and BBQ sauce all over his mouth. Her violet eyes wandered to the television, then rolled to her brother.

"_Reading Rainbow_, really?"

"There is nothing better than having a little education during the summer."

"Is that what you, Riku, and Wakka did at _SplishSplash _for a month instead of coming home in May?"

"It was a summer job, and so what if we got to stay after closing without the lines just because we were employees?!"

Kairi stood up from her seat and rolled her eyes at her brother one more time. Sometimes she felt like she was nineteen and he was sixteen. Just then, her cell-phone rang. The song _"Technologic"_ came from her iPhone until she flipped it open. It was Sora.

"Hiya!" She smiled sitting on the teal sofa arm.

"Hey, that's my line!" Sora laughed behind the line brushing his hand through a lock of his brown hair.

"What do you want, Sora?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot to ask at the Shack. Are you joining the class because Riku is and my sister heard about it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I can't miss this!"

"Miss what?" Axel tapped his sister on her shoulder and she pushed him away.

"Okay, so it's at four thirty, right . . . see you tomorrow!"

Kairi put her phone back into her pocket and started for the stairs that led to the second floor of the house. Turning the T.V off, Axel got up and followed her into her room, but he stopped dead at the opening.

"Your room is . . . pink?" He laughed at his sister.

When the family dropped him off at the University of the Nations, Kairi had promised to change something about herself if he passed school from year to year. Axel called when freshman year ended and told her to change her room color. It used to be light pink and coated with posters of hearts and sunsets and Orlando Bloom.

"It's coral red, Axel. And look at the posters-no more Orlando!"

"Oo, you replaced Orlando Bloom with The Jonas Bros., pictures of Honolulu, your little clan, and . . . MJ?"

"The king!"

Axel walked into the room and sat on her sea designed bed and looked around. He missed her room. It had been a sanctuary when she and the parents were out when he had nothing to do. Of course like any nosy older brother, he looked in her stuff (finding nothing at all), but her room had some weird aura to it, and it calmed him down.

"So," Axel crossed his legs and leaned over to his sister who was sitting in her green swivel chair.

"What' going on with Sora and the rest of the 7clan?"

"The . . . 7clan?"

"You, Sora, Roxas, Namine', Riku, Selphie, and Tidus-_duh_!"

"_Uh-duh_, _anyway,_ Roxas dared Sora to take a pastry class and everybody wanted to see how it ended-"

"So why not see it begin! This has got to be good, count me in!"

* * *

**Okay, so CH2 is dooonee!! If you know the song Ruby Blue, that should help you get the chapter, if not or Youtube it. So Sora is into Kairi and Namine' and Roxas are GF/BF but there will be some trouble in paradise because a certain silver haired college sophmore who worked at SpishSplash-I don't even know if there is a SS in Hawaii! That was a huuuuge hint for the future. **

**Review and God Bless,**

**Leelee488512**


End file.
